Caribbean lust
by Inuyasha Kagome 2gether
Summary: If you have not read my other fic The Caribbean Cruise You may not know what's going on, but for those of you who have, here is the lemon I promised you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome all my reviewers of the Caribbean Cruise. Some of you have been anticipating this for some time now and to those who are reading this cause the title intrigued you, you might want to read my rated T fic that goes with these lemons. It's really a very good story I'm told and I think you will understand what's going on better if you read it. Well thanks to all my reviewers these little citrusy chapters were made possible. I wasn't sure if I should write them or just imply them but as my fic went on I came to the realization that it would not work unless I did write them. They may live up to your standards, and yet they may not. I'll try and be as detailed as I can manage for I am shy about this stuff but have reached the point where I can write about it. So without further ado, here is the Inu/Kag lemon you have all been dying to read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Though I do own Reiko in a later chapter, for she is the awesomest OC I have ever created. I hope you all love her too. Anyway, sigh on with the lemony fic!**

_**Caribbean Lust**_

**Chapter 1**

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

**K**agome's dream had been one to remember. Inuyasha was in it and he had done marvelous things to her that she could only yet imagine in her dreams. She did not want to wake from her dream but as she stirred she felt something hard against her back and arms wrapped around her petite form. She smiled to herself, knowing full well it was Inuyasha. The festival had worn her out more than she had realized for she was practically oblivious as to how or why Inuyasha was laying next to her in her bed. It slowly started to come back to her that on the second island, Guadeloupe, all of them had decided to get rooms in couples, mainly Kagome thought that they came up with the idea to give her and Inuyasha some alone time. And it was partly true. Reiko and Sango had been plotting diabolically for the last three days to give Kagome and Inuyasha some well deserved alone time, for they had been through a hell of a lot on this little vacation. Not to mention that Reiko had maybe let slip that she was tired of all the sexual tension between Inuyasha and Kagome.

She felt soft lips touch her hair and a low sigh escaped her now awakened form. A happy chuckle escaped the hanyou's lips from behind her and she twisted around to face him in his arms. The smile she was met with melted her heart and burned her body with desire. Inuyasha's cheerful grin always had some effect on her. She couldn't explain what it did to her, all she knew was that her heart soared higher than ever when he did.

"Good morning my Kagome." He spoke her name sweetly and she smiled, though she closed her eyes and snuggled closer into his bare chest. She hadn't actually realized his chest was uncovered by clothes until she took in the masculine scent of his body that only belonged to him. Her eyes flew open and a blush tinted her cheeks, causing Inuyasha to chuckle again.

"Inuyasha..." Her voice was groggy from sleep and his name came out as more of a sigh than what she had intended to be a little more surprised sounding. He grinned and bent his head to kiss her softly, his hand reaching to cup her face in his palm. The kiss lasted a minute, but it seemed like seconds to Kagome and he left her lips abruptly, making her want more. She bit her full lip, trying to rid her mind of the images from her dream from last night.

"So how good was I?" He asked calmly and conversationally. This brought a question mark to Kagome's face and she displayed it openly in her beautiful features. He grinned at her and leaned to her ear to whisper his meaning.

"You were moaning my name in your sleep. So...how good was I?" He asked teasingly. Kagome's face flared into flames and she hit his chest roughly. He grabbed her wrist as she brought it down for another blow and roughly pulled her body against his. The need in his eyes was staggering and he stared at her intensely so. She could only manage to breath his name before he captured her lips in a hungry kiss. He wrapped his arms firmly around her waist, pressing her against him as hard as he could without crushing her. As he kissed her so roughly Kagome's desire flared up and she kissed him just as passionately, almost matching his ferocious need. He pulled away, biting his lip and cursing himself all the while. Kagome looked at him confusedly, though she already knew why he was mad at himself. As he continued to curse in a string of profanities, she slowly reached out and touched his cheek with her smooth, gentle fingers. He looked over at her as she had wanted and met her smiling face. This seemed to put him at ease a little and she reached up and kissed him softly. He met her lips with the same soft touch and struggled with his inner demon to stay that way. When she pulled away from him she smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So what do you want to do first? Order breakfast from room service or..." Kagome raised her eyebrows suggestively and he smiled seductively.

"Well...we could to that first if you wanted. I could have you as my mate any time of the day whether it be now or later. All I'll say is that I can't wait for you to be mine, fully and completely." Kagome smiled up at him, his words, though not what you'd expect to hear in a normal relationship were just as meaningful to her as if he were really proposing in a normal human fashion.

"I love you Inuyasha." She whispered happily to him, not breaking her gaze from his molten gold eyes. He smiled, inside and out at her words. He had never imagined he, a half breed, would ever hear those words from any woman but his mother. But here she was, Kagome, fitting so perfectly to the shape of his body in his arms, smiling at him, telling him the four words that made his heart stutter whenever she spoke them. He leaned down his head and captured her lips yet again in a chaste kiss, which she happily returned. When he broke away his breath was coming in short gasps of air and he whispered something so quietly Kagome could barely hear it.

"I want you now Kagome." He said again, a little louder so she could hear him clearly. She smiled up at him and willingly took her hands from his neck. She started to slowly unbutton her silk pajama top when his hands clamped onto hers and gently removed them from the button. He leaned his head to her neck and inhaled her wonderful scent of honey suckles and vanilla. Kagome shivered at his warm breath on her neck and he kissed the nook under her jaw gently. She closed her eyes, letting the pleasure from that small kiss run through her body, awakening parts of her with violent desires. He slowly kissed a trail down her neck, unbuttoning buttons with every kiss. When the last button was undone her pulled her bare upper body against his and relished in the feel of her against him. Heat pooled to his groin, slamming him with a ferocious need that caused his pants to feel tight and restricting. He kissed a trail along her collarbone, her bare breasts rubbing against his hard chest, intensifying that urgent need. When he reached the mark he had made before he nibbled at it and Kagome gasped and shivered. He grinned against her warm skin as her hands moved to his hair, clutching onto the one thing that would keep her sanity in check. He was doing things that her dreams had not reproduced, like the pleasure of his lips against her skin, his bare chest rubbing against hers. When he came to her lips he paused and looked into her chocolate brown eyes, seeing the desire and need for him and that was all it took. He crushed his mouth to hers, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, tasting the sweetness that was her very essence. He ripped off the top and threw it aside, taking her small, fragile body in his hands and kissing and nipping a rough trail down her neck to her breasts. He took one into his mouth and nibbled at it. She moaned and gasped in his relentless torture of her breast and just when she thought it would stop, he took the other one and did the same thing. Heat coursed through her body to her womb and burned her with an urgent need for him. She rubbed against his groin, indicating what she wanted so badly. He rolled on top of her and ripped off his pants, not caring that the sweats were torn now from his rough pull down to expose his red boxers. Their breath came in gasps as he struggled to pull hers off without hurting her and without ripping the soft material. Kagome kicked them off and pulled his head down to kiss her roughly again.

"Inuyasha." She moaned his name as his mouth did terrible things to her neck and chest. His hands roamed all over her body, sliding down her sides, past her cotton underwear, around to the inside of her legs and spread them apart. She groaned with the burning sensation in her womb that would not stop. She was ready for him, so ready that she begged him to just rip off the stupid thin cotton seperating them. He smirked at her and looked into her eyes. His hands were on her hips now, he was half way supporting himself with his knee between her legs. He squeezed her hips gently, causing a weird expression in her eyes that he was intregued by. He slowly removed his boxers and bent his head to kiss a trail down her chest, to her stomach and across on either side. His hands slowly lowered themselves and his thumbs hooked in her underwear. She moaned his name again, the urgency in her voice made him smile. He kissed her stomach again, a little lower than before, causing her to buck her hips up at him. He chuckled, her favorite laugh in all the world and slide up her body to her face. Kagome kicked off her underwear and now she was free to feel all of him on top of her. His manhood was hard against her soft skin as he lowered his body down ontop of hers, spreading her legs with his knee before settling between her legs. She was hot and ready for him just as he had hoped and he stared at her face, so twisted with desire that it made him smirk. He bent his head to her lips, not taking them yet, and let out a low breath before speaking.

"I need you to look at me Kagome." He ordered gently. She obeyed without hesitation and he smiled into her chocolate brown eyes.

"This may be the single most painful thing besides childbirth you may endure. I wouldn't know but I've heard stories. It'll hurt for a little bit but I don't think it will last long. I promise." He whispered against her lips. She smiled up warmly at him and closed the short distance between them to kiss him passionately. He had been able to keep his demon in check so far, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to once he bite her again. His biggest fear was hurting her and if he couldn't control himself, this would be the worst pain she may ever endure. She gently touched his cheek, and smiled up trustingly at him.

"I have faith in you. I know you would never hurt me." Kagome said warmly and he smiled, his demon seeming to be soothed by her warm touch and soft words. He tested her readiness, causing her to buck her hips and he smiled. A white hot pain coursed through her body as he thrust inside her and bite down on the other side of her neck and she cried out. He thrust into her body a few times, the blood from his bite trickling down her neck which he quickly went to lick up but not seal the wound. He thrust into her slowly and the pain started to subside, replaced with undeniable pleasure. She moaned as he pumped in and out and her moans seemed to grow louder as his pace grew faster. She was near her peak when he kissed her and spoke the four words she had not heard yet that day.

"I love you Kagome." He breathed against her neck and she cried out as she hit the first orgasim. He slowed down as he released into her and he lay there, still connected to her, gasping for air. He did not move, but he supported his weight evenly so as to not crush her and she gasped for the air that would not come to her lungs fast enough. After a few minutes he pulled out of her and rolled over to her left side. Kagome lay, facing the ceiling, panting as the soar feeling in her neck returned and she instinctively reached her hand up to touch it. He pulled her towards him and breathed in her floral scent with a heavy sigh.

"I love you Kagome." He said again and kissed her forehead. Kagome smiled into his chest and sighed.

"I love you, too, Inuyasha." She said and snuggled into him, her heart slowly returning to a normal pace. She had just woken up but she had instantly felt tired now.

They laid there like that for a long while, and then Inuyasha spoke.

"You're scent is already changing, I can smell it. You are officially my mate Kagome." He spoke the words softly, as if he were in a dream-like state. Kagome smiled in joy at him and kissed his lips softly.

"And I couldn't be happier." She assured him. A warm feeling swelled in his heart and he hugged her tightly to him again.

They stayed in bed all day, Inuyasha taking her three more times after that, until about noon when their bodies could no longer rid themselves of exhaustion.

Kagome lay, curled up against his chest, her hand resting of his sculpted pecks and her head resting in the crook of his arms and shoulder Inuyasha smiled up at the ceiling, never in his life remembering himself ever being this happy before. He kissed Kagome's forehead and tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"Sleep well my mate. I'll wake you before dinner." He spoke the words softly to her and she smiled and kissed his shoulder.

"I'll never stop loving the sound of that." She spoke in a daze, the sleep finally taking effect on her body. Inuyasha smiled crookedly at her and hugged her too him tighter.

"I love you Inuyasha." She whispered. His heart did that familiar stutter he was becoming used to whenever she said that and he kissed her forehead lovingly.

"I love you, too, Kagome." He said before he himself was overcome by sleep.

**Okay, well that wasn't a very long chapter but it did it's job no? I thought it was very sweet, for my first ever broadcasted lemon fic. Please tell me what you think and if I did a terrible job at it. Maybe the future ones will be better. I know Reiko and Sesshomaru's is going to be just as rough as this one, Reiko's wild when it comes to Sesshomaru and he matches it with his own set of instincts no? Anyway, please review. I'd really appreciate your feed back. Ja Ne! **


	2. Chapter 2

Reiko lay lazily in the sun. Her small bikini clung to her skin as the warm rays of the sun browned her skin. Suddenly a shadow was cast over her. She opened her eyes to see Rin standing there with a bright smile on her face. Reiko smiled back at her and sat up, yawning and stretching her body towards the sky.

"Is there something wrong Rin?" She asked the little girl. Rin smiled at her.

"Lord Sesshomaru wants to see you." She said brightly, clapping her hands together. Reiko smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I'll go see Lord Fluffy Butt. Do you have any idea what he wants?" She asked her. Unfortunately Rin shook her head, saying that all he asked her to do was go find her and tell her to come to their room.

Reiko walked down the ship's halls towards the suite rooms. She arrived in front of Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru's door and pushed it open. It was unlocked and no one was in the room. She looked around to see the living room totally empty of any person and saw that two of the three doors were open. Inuyasha was out by the pool still flirting and playing with Kagome. Miroku was probably in the dinning area with Sango getting some late lunch. Sesshomaru's door however was closed completely. Reiko sighed and walked towards it. She knocked three times and then heard him shout that it was open.

When she walked in she saw such a mess of papers on his bed that she wondered if he actually ever slept on it. He was sitting against his head board with a pillow propped up against hit to sooth his back. He had his laptop to the left of him, sitting open and scrolling at the speed of light down a bunch of stock prices. A mound of papers were spread out around him. But what caught her eye was how exceptionally sexy he looked. His long silver hair was tied back in a low ponytail to keep his hair out of his face. He wore a white button up that was tucked into his jeans up completely open, revealing his well muscled chest, and a pair of loose blue jeans that showed just the rim of his black boxer briefs. Her heart pounded and her body instantly felt hot at the sight of him.

He glanced up at her from under his bangs and gave her a sexy grin at seeing her bewildered expression. At his smirk however she quickly regained her posture and placed her hands on her hips expectantly. She wore a white guazy bikini with a black and gold shawl wrapped around her waist with a dragon on it. His eyes traveled down the length of her body, taking in every inch of her appearance and his groin instantly grew hard.

"You rang Lord Fluffy Butt?" She asked in a sarcastic tone. _If only she didn't have that attitude_ he thought to himself. His smirk vanished from his face from her earlier shocked face and a scowl formed.

_1 to nothing me!_ Reiko thought with a grin.

"Yes. I need to ask you to play with Rin, while I finish up these papers." He said, looking back at his computer. Reiko raised an eyebrow at him expectantly, but nothing came.

"So that's it? That's all you called me in here for?" She asked skeptically. When Sesshomaru nodded without looking back at her, she folded her arms.

"No." She said simply. Sesshomaru froze at her words and finally looked over at her. His gaze penitrated her body, but she stood firmly in her place with a scowl that could rival his own. He stood up, standing to his full height over her and walked towards her.

"Yes, you will. I have to finish this work. So you will do it, whether you like it or not." He growled at her. Reiko smirked.

"You have no real authority over me Fluffy. I'm your girlfriend not your maid." She said with a calm voice. A vein in Sesshomaru's forehead pulsed in aggravation at her little pet name for him because of his big furry tail.

"Stop calling me that. And I have all the authority I need to be able to make you watch Rin." He said threateningly. Reiko glared up at him.

"No you don't. And if you're going to talk to me like that, you can forget it even more Fluffy Butt." She said determinedly and turned to open the door.

It happened so fast that she barely knew what had happened. A loud slam rang out as Sesshomaru thrust his hands at the door on each side of her head, pinning her to the wall. He lowered his head to her ear and let a low, feral growl escape his lips.

"Don't push your luck Kitten, or you might just drive me crazy." He said in a deep sexy voice to her. Reiko shivered at his whispered words and twisted around to glare at him.

"It's probably more than you deserve with the way you talk down to people." She glared back at him. Suddenly he smirked.

"You're not afraid of me at all are you?" He asked with amusement. Reiko grinned back at him.

"Not at all. Sorry to disappoint the Big Bad Wolf, but you don't scare me in the least." She said with a cocky grin and then turned back around and tried to open the door again. The door wouldn't budge and Sesshomaru's growls were starting to get annoying. She turned once again to face him but this time he came closer to her, pressing his body against her so that she could feel every inch of him on her skin, including how turned on he was. He lowered his head to her ear and breathed out slowly.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me sometimes Reiko?" He asked, kissing the skin just below her earlobe. Her body froze and she closed her eyes as he trailed scorching kisses down her neck, slowly.

"No." She breathed out, her body shivering at his touch.

His hands slid from the wall and gripped her waist. He pressed her against the wall with his body and then dipped his head down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss that sizzled her entire body. Her knees wobbled at the force of his kiss and she gripped at the wall behind her to keep her standing. He devoured her mouth as if he couldn't get enough of her. He nibbled her bottom lip before he pulled away and stared at her with a hungry and hot gaze.

"You torture my body with every movement you make. You tease me and taunt me when you wear those snug clothes you usually wear. Every time I look at you I want you. Even when you talk back to me it gives me a certain chill and makes my body instantly want you all over again." He breathed as he kissed his way down her neck and shoulders, still pinning her to the wall with his hands. Reiko shivered uncontrollably at his words and touch.

"Be my mate Reiko." He said softly to her. At this Reiko froze and looked at him. He met her gaze with an almost pleading look.

"What?" She asked, unable to say anything else.

"No woman has ever treated me like you do, or done things to me like you do. No woman has ever interested me like this. I want you completely to myself Reiko. The thought of you with anyone else brings anger and sadness to me that I've never felt before. Be my mate Reiko." He pleaded. Reiko blinked a few times, soaking in his words slowly. Gradually, a smile played across her lips at him.

"You want me to be your mate?" She asked with a touched and amused smile. He glared at her for her amusement, thinking she was finding this all so funny because he had "proposed" to her.

"Look if you don't want to you don't---" But he was cut off short when Reiko reached up and brought his head down to kiss her passionately. His eyes widened slightly at her actions but then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against him so that she could feel how much he wanted her.

When she pulled away and smiled at him, her eyes said it all, along with her answer. He picked her up and twirled her around in his arms, then put her down and kissed her.

"So I guess this means we're going to have to do the same thing Inuyasha and Kagome did huh?" She asked with a grin. Sesshomaru smirked at her and shook his head. He took her arms in his and pushed her roughly against the wall.

"Inuyasha had to be gentle with his mate. I don't really have to with mine." He said in a dangerous voice and kissed her roughly, sliding his hands down her arms to to her back. He undid the first tie that was around her midsection. Her breasts bubbled out as the cloth at the bottom released her. She pressed her half naked body against his, pulling the ends of his shirt out of his jeans and pulling it off, throwing it in the corner. Sesshomaru undid the top string and let the bikini top fall to the ground between them. He nipped her neck affectionately as his hands slid back around to her front and cupped her breasts in his hand. Reiko moaned as he massaged her tenderly as his mouth ravaged her throat. Her legs finally gave out but he caught her and scooped her up in his arms. While still kissing her he swatted the papers off his bed and dropped her on her back on the soft cushion of the bed. She landed with her arms above her head and her hair splayed around her. Sesshomaru stared at her body up and down and then leaned over her. He kissed the valley between her breasts, making his way over to the left one as his hands rand own her body. She moaned loudly as his mouth closed around her nipple. She breathed in deeply, groaning, her legs squirming as her womb throbbed. His hands traveled down her stomach and stopped at the edge of her swimsuit bottoms.

Still teasing her breasts his fingers slipped into the rim and slide across her skin, sending chills up her spine. She wreathed beneath him, arching her back to give him better access to her body. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer so that she could unbutton his pants and slide them down his muscled legs.

He slowly pulled on her bottoms till she kicked them off in the corner with her top. She was now completely naked and exposed to him. His head traveled up to her mouth and kissed her passionately as he slid two fingers into her moist heat. She cried out as he tested just how ready she was for him. With his free hand he slid his boxers over his hips and let them fall to the ground. He then climbed up onto the bed next to her, not removing his fingers and shifted them so that their heads were at the front of the bed. He slid his fingers in and out slowly, watching her face contort in pleasure.

"Oh...Sesshomaru. I..." She couldn't finish as his fingers delved deeper. Her hands wondered towards his groin and her fingers wrapped around the hard length of him. Sesshomaru tensed at her touch, and he grew harder as she gently stroked him. She was already very ready for him but he couldn't move with her hands on him like they were. He shivered from the sensation as she started to stroke him.

"Reiko...don't stop." He breathed. Her hands stroked him harder till finally he couldn't take it anymore. He climbed on top of her, supporting himself with his arms while she guided him into the moist heat of her womb.

She moaned loudly as he tested her, not quite going in all the way. She gripped the sheets beneath her, her body tensing. He waited till she relaxed and her body accepted his size and sent one hard thrust into her body. She gasped and clutched at his shoulders. He dipped his head to kiss her as he pulled fully out of her. The grin he gave her when she looked up at him confused sent a shiver down her spine.

"Here's the best part." He said with a smirk. He thrust into her hard and she nearly jumped from the immense pleasure that went through her body. His strokes were slow at first but gradually began to get faster and harder. His hand played with her breast as he kissed her passionately with every thrust. Her hands gripped at his shoulders as the pain/pleasure shot through her body, making her mind swirl with ecstasy. He pulled his head away from her as he felt he was nearing the height of his pleasure.

"Here we go." With those words he bit down hard on her neck and she orgasimed the instant it happened. She cried out his name and gasped exasperatedly as his thrusts grew harder and faster. The sensation of it was so powerful that she screamed a second time, matching him stroke for stroke.

The taste of her blood was so sweet it was everything he imagined it would be. In the second that she cried out a second time, his orgasim hit him hard and he moaned loudly, still thrusting into her.

Letting her body relax she gasped for air. Her body was coated in sweat and very much sated. Sesshomaru lay himself on top of her and she cradled him there, their sweat mixing together and their hearts beating as one.

After a few minutes Sesshomaru sat up on one elbow, still joined with her, his hair, which had been taken out of it's ponytail hung to one side of his face and mixed with hers. His hand went and brushed her cheek tenderly as he looked down at her with the sweetest look he had ever given her.

"I love you Reiko." He whispered to her. She smiled softly up at him.

"I love you too." She breathed back. He smiled lovingly down at her and dipped his head to kiss her tenderly on the lips.


End file.
